Clearwood
Clearwood is a story written by Donald Newton. It’s his take on Riverdale. Plot and Setting Clearwood is your average small town. However, things change when Josiah Van Dyke is murdered. Now the entire town's population is under suspicion of each other as each person who were involved with Josiah and his family are exposed with possible motives for his murder. However, things get worse when a killer proceeds to kill each suspect, possibly someone avenging Josiah. Such as his vengeful twin sister Julia? Or could she become a victim herself? Characters *KANE ANDREWS (16): Kane is one of four major main characters of the story. He is a rookie high school football player and inspiring musician. He leads a group who call themselves the Clearwood Club to figure who killed Josiah Van Dyke and if the killer is either related to his murder or is killing other in revenge for his murder. He is dating new girl Veronica Carter. *JAGGER JOHNSON (16): Jagger is one of four major main characters of the story. He and Kane were once best friends until Kane ditched to spend the day with his teacher, Gabby Grady, on the morning that Josiah Van Dyke went missing. Their friendship recovered as they came together to solve the murders. He is dating Beverly Connor. The story is told through his narration as he writes the book on Clearwood and Josiah Van Dyke's murder. *BEVERLY CONNOR (16): Beverly is one of four major main characters of the story. She and Kane grew up as best friends and neighbors. She originally had feelings for Kane. But things change and she begins dating Kane's best friend, Jagger. She and Veronica becomes best friends. She is a cheerleader that is led by the grieving Julia Van Dyke. *VERONICA CARTER (16): Veronica is one of of four major main characters of the story. Veronica is new to Clearwood. However, her parents, Andrew and Daphne, are from Clearwood. Veronica and Daphne move to Clearwood to move on after her father is arrested for embezzlement. She immediately takes a liking to Kane upon their meeting. She becomes best friends with Beverly. She begins to suspect her father as a possible suspect in either Josiah's murder or the current murders as the Van Dyke family as well as all the suspects who become victims had dark histories with the Carter family. *JULIA VAN DYKE (16): Julia is a main character of the story. She was helping her twin brother Josiah fake his death so that he can leave town when he was murdered by an unknown killer. Julia becomes enraged and puts the entire town of Clearwood under her wrath. But how far is she willing to go to avenge her brother's death? Will she turn to murder or...will her brother's killer also target her? *KEVIN ANDREWS (16): Kevin is Kane's openly gay cousin and the son of Sheriff Andrews (Kane's Uncle/Fred's brother). He joins the Clearwood Club to help solve the mysteries behind Josiah Van Dyke's murder and the current murders, which he may become a victim of. *FRED ANDREWS (40s): Fred is Kane's caring father. Unlike the Fred Andrews of the show, Fred has always supported Kane's decisions and dreams. Fred owns a store, which is Andrew Carter is trying to buy out. Fred has an affair with Daphne. His wife eventually returns to Clearwood briefly. Fred becomes a father-figure to Jagger, who is not on good terms with his own father. *FINN JOHNSON (40s): Finn is Jagger's deadbeat and alcoholic father. They have a strain relationship, although they love each other very much. Even while he's not the best father, he'd do anything for his son. Finn tries all he can to get cleaned up so that he can rekindle with Jagger. Finn and Fred were friends in college and he used to work for Fred. *ANDREA "ANDY" CONNOR (40s): Andy is Beverly and Patty's strict mother who despises the Van Dyke family. Upset with a decision that Patty made, she sent her to a church home to "cure" her of her illness. But when a new secret is exposed, Andy tries to change her ways to help both of her daughters and solve the mysteries behind the murders. Andy and her husband, Hank, own the town's newspaper. *HANK CONNOR (40s): Hank is Beverly and Patty's strict father who despises the Van Dyke family. Upset with a decision that Patty made, he sent her to a church home to "cure" her of her illness. Andrea learns of a secret of his involving Patty, which strains their marriage. He is the owner of Clearwood's newspaper. *PATTY CONNOR (18): Patty is Beverly's older sister and the eldest daughter. She and Josiah use to date, which upset both of their families. In fact, it is their relationship that many blame for Josiah's murder, making Patty a suspect. But things change for her when the town learns that she's pregnant with Josiah's baby. *DAPHNE CARTER (40s): Daphne is Veronica's mother and the wife of the imprisoned Andrew. Until Andrew is out of prison, Daphne currently runs the Carter business, which has many dealings and history with those in Clearwood. She has an affair with Fred, whose business is being bought is being secretly bought out by Andrew. *PAMELA VAN DYKE (40s): Pamela is the rich and controlling mother of twins Josiah and Julia. She becomes devastated over Josiah's murder. Like Julia, she vows to avenge her son's murder, which makes another suspect. While Pamela loves Julia, both she and Clark favored Josiah for the future of their business. She despises the Connor family. However, Pamela has a secret that she's been keeping from everyone that may change the whole game within the murders. *CLARK VAN DYKE (40s): Clark is the rich and controlling father of twins Josiah and Julia. He becomes devastated over Josiah's murder as he had hoped that his son would take over the family business rather than Julia, although he loves her very much. He fears the future of his family and business over Josiah's murder. However, Clark will learn an even more devastating secret from his wife that will make matters worse for him. *TOM ANDREWS (40s): Tom is Kevin's father, Fred's older brother, and Kane's uncle. He is the Sheriff of Clearwood. He is very protective of his family, especially when Kane and Kevin attempt to solve the murders themselves and when he finds out that the Carters are trying to steal Fred's store under him. *JOSIE MCCOY (16): Josie is the daughter of the Mayor and lead singer of a band called "Josie and the Pussycats." While she is friends with the members of the Clearwood Club, she is NOT part of the club itself. As a result of her friendship with the club and over the fact that her mother is the Mayor, she becomes a major target of Ghostface despite her uninvolvement in the murder of Josiah or the investigation of it. *TONY PADILLA (16): Tony is close friends with Finn and begins dating Kevin, who begins to suspect him when his involvement in Josiah's final days are revealed. But will Kevin forgive him and stay with him? Or will Tony become a suspect...or a victim? *GABBY GRADY (30s): Gabby is Kane's music teacher. They were having a fling and were together at river when they heard the screaming of Josiah during his attack. Fearing that her inappropriate relationship with Kane will be exposed, she refuses to come forward to the police about hearing Josiah's screaming. As a result of this, she becomes a major target by the police, Van Dykes, Connors, and Ghostface. *ETHEL MUGGS (16): Ethel is a loner girl who was used by Chuck Clayton to bragg about. She befriends Veronica, who then, with the help of Beverly, exposes Chuck and the football team for their secret of conquesting other girls in the school and using them for points. Her father attempts suicide over Andrew's past dealings with him, which devastates Veronica. *CHUCK CLAYTON (16): Chuck is a football player for Clearwood. He briefly has a date with Veronica. But after he sluts shames her, Veronica, Beverly, and Ethel exposes him and the rest of the team for their conquests against the girls in school. *SIERRA MCCOY (40s): Sierra is the Mayor of Clearwood and Josie's mother. She hopes to make Clearwood feel safe again after the murder of Josiah Van Dyke. But things become difficult for her when Ghostface begins his killing spree on the citizens, most whom are suspects in Josiah's murder. *JOSIAH VAN DYKE (16): Josiah was the twin brother of Julia, son of Clark and Pamela, boyfriend of Patty Connor, and the father of her unborn twins. Despite being the bottom of the character's list, Josiah is the most important character in the story as it's his murder that becomes the central point of the story. He was very close to his twin sister, which led many to believe that there was an incest relationship between them. The questions become: Who killed Josiah and is the Ghostface killer his killer or his avenger?